Instead
by drade666
Summary: Balthazar is called by Cas who has a very awkward question for him


_**INSTEAD**_

Cas waited after calling Balthazar to him until he heard the sound of fluttering wings behind him. Cas turned to see Balthazar standing behind him in his usual casual suit jacket, grey T-shirt and jeans combo his maroon wings arching over his head. Cas' own raven wings, tipped with silver stooping slightly behind him in a submissive pose to his brother. Balthazar stood waiting for Cas to address him or perhaps tell him why he'd summoned him hear on such short notice seeing as that really wasn't like Cas.

"What's up Cassy?" Balthazar finally asked tired of waiting for his younger sibling to address him.

"My apologies Balthazar for summoning you on such short notice but I…" Cas began to explain before trailing off trying not to make eye contact with Balthazar. The older angel could see past his younger siblings façade noting the blush creeping across Cas' face. Cas shifted awkwardly on his feet as his wings drooped further beside him, shifting inwards so as not to expose the delicate undersides to his brother.

"Enough with the pleasantries already, I see clearly on your wings that you have something personal in mind to ask me" Balthazar stated bluntly

"I…um…well I..." Cas stammered

"This stammering can only mean one thing little brother…Dean Winchester" Balthazar stated with a raised eyebrow as Cas shifted his gaze immediately confirming Balthazar's suspicions.

"I asked him too…um…well…" Cas stammered again his face flushing bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh…Oh so little Cassy finally grew some balls and asked Dean to fuck him…what did he say?" Balthazar asked

"He…um…didn't…say anything…except he'd need to think about it" Cas explained

"I see so in other words you got all revved up and Dean left you high and hard" Balthazar smirked with a laugh

"Balthazar…just tell me…how to deal with…it" Cas stammered awkwardly in annoyance.

"Take care of what?" Balthazar teased knowing full well what Cas was referring too

"The problem!" Cas barked finally as he gestured below his waist

"Oh…you mean your boner" Balthazar stated sarcastically with a smile as his wings flared out slightly in a way that made Cas uncomfortable.

"Yes, that" Cas gritted out looking up at Balthazar becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Well there are a couple of ways but the one that would be the most fun is if I helped you" Balthazar stated suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Balthazar?" Cas asked furrowing his brow in confusion as Balthazar suddenly stepped into his space.

"Let me show you" Balthazar said as his hands cupped Cas through his pants wings flaring in a dominant pose. Cas groaned from the sudden contact with his hard length but also from the clear show of dominance Balthazar was giving him. Cas folded his wings in behind him finally revealing the delicate undersides to Balthazar becoming completely submissive to his brother. The older angel began to rub Cas through his pants making him moan as he bucked forward into Balthazar's hand already eager and wanting.

Balthazar kissed Cas taking him off guard as his tongue sought entry into Cas' mouth running along the crease. When Cas refused to open his mouth Balthazar gently squeezed Cas' balls through his pants making him gasp finally allowing the older angel to stick his tongue inside deepening the kiss. Cas soon found himself stripped of his trench coat, suit jacket, socks and shoes with his dress shirt unbuttoned hanging open to expose his lean muscular chest. Balthazar's knee was rubbing against Cas' hard cock in his pants as he held Cas to the wall behind him with his hands. Cas wasn't the only one who had been stripped of clothing Balthazar had also stripped his jacket, shirt, socks and shoes his wings flaring possessively behind him to Cas. Balthazar pulled one hand from Cas' wrists snaking it down to his pants undoing them then sliding his hand in until he felt Cas jolt with a moan into his mouth. Balthazar massaged Cas' hard cock twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke making Cas nip and buck at the same time a reaction Balthazar couldn't help but enjoy as he rubbed his own hard length along Cas' thigh.

Balthazar growled into Cas' mouth as his wings curled towards Cas becoming more possessive. Cas flattened his wings against the wall behind him flaring them to the sides in a submissive gesture to his brother. Balthazar released Cas' hands letting them fall to his sides grabbing along the wall as Balthazar's hand moved to Cas' wings but as soon as his fingers brushed near Cas' oil glands he curled his wings inwards stopping the older angel from touching them.

"Cas…open your…wings" Balthazar stated firmly to Cas in between kisses

"Balthazar…" Cas trailed off breathlessly in a hesitant voice

"Do it" Balthazar told Cas assertively

Cas complied opening his wings to reveal the sensitive organs at the base of each wing. Balthazar reached in brushing his fingers against one revealing Cas to be very sensitive forcing a gasp from him that turned into a groan as he bucked forward.

"Ooh Cassy, you're quite sensitive" Balthazar stated still rubbing Cas' oil gland getting oil all over his hand. Cas lay against the wall panting heavily as his face was flushed, sweating as oil slicked the wall behind him from his oil glands being manipulated, cock obviously achingly hard in his pants and sexy as could be.

Balthazar kissed Cas again as he grabbed his oil roughly massaging it as oil spewed from it. Cas whimpered as his cock ached in his pants but before he could mention it to Balthazar he felt Balthazar use his free hand to undo his own jeans pulling them down his thighs to his ankles then pulled Cas' down before removing his hand from Cas' gland. Balthazar snaked his hand around the back of Cas before running a finger over his entrance.

"Balthazar…?" Cas groaned loud and long as he shook violently at the sensation his hands flying up to grasp Balthazar's upper arms.

"Relax Cassy, you know I won't hurt you" Balthazar assured him as he continued to rub over Cas' entrance before dipping his index finger into him. Cas moaned then rested his forehead onto Balthazar's chest panting heavily creating condensation on Balthazar's flesh. Slowly Balthazar opened Cas up until he was able to insert a second finger Cas' own oil providing as lube then finally dipping a third finger into him. Cas was shuddering now his cock leaking profusely as his wings flapped occasionally when Balthazar would hit that one spot inside him that made him feel like coming right there. Finally Balthazar removed his fingers from Cas massaging his oil gland one last time to slick up his cock before grabbing Cas just under his thighs, hoisting him up. Cas was surprised by the sudden change in level but didn't think about it too long cause right away he felt Balthazar's hard cock nudging at his entrance until he finally inserted the head into Cas.

"Cas…relax…I don't…want to…hurt you" Balthazar urged as he continued to thrust slowly in to Cas. Cas leaned against Balthazar's shoulder whimpering as he entered him inch by inch a slow burn following each thrust. Once Balthazar bottomed out in Cas he gave the dark haired angel time to adjust to him before he started rolling his hips upwards pulling out a little then pushing back in. The first few thrusts were painful but after Balthazar set up a rhythm it started feeling better and extremely good. Balthazar got faster, thrusting harder into Cas as he neared his climax, feeling Cas clench around him as he too started to near his climax.

"Balthazar…please…I'm…" Cas panted out

"Just…let it…come…Cas…cum…cum for…me" Balthazar encouraged thrusting 3 more times deeply into Cas forcing his orgasm from him with out even being touched. Cas clenched around Balthazar pulling his orgasm from him as well, shooting long, hot streaks of cum into Cas.

Balthazar stayed still for a moment catching his breath with Cas before finally pulling from him. Setting Cas on the ground gently before slumping next to him then willing them into a bedroom.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Cas panted at Balthazar

"Now where would the fun have been in that?" Balthazar said with a smirk earning him an eye roll from Cas.


End file.
